


Tiny Little Hats!

by disdonc (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/disdonc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would be so *adorable*!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Little Hats!

“Oh lord,” Ward said. “That can’t be regulation.”

Simmons popped into sight, broad grin and flushed cheeks. Three of the Seven Dwarves were buzzing around her head, each one adored with a tiny Santa hat. Tiny cotton ball pompoms and all. They hovered a moment, then flitted back deeper into the tunnel.

“Aren’t they just precious? Mum taught me to crotchet when I was a girl and --”

“The Device…” May said with forced calm.

“Right. That,” Simmons’ gaze flashed to the tablet she’d been clutching to her chest. “Oh. Dangerous emanations. Deadly, really. We should probably clear the area. Immediately.”


End file.
